Twilight
Twilight is the sixteenth episode of Supergirl Season 4 and the 80th episode of the series overall. It is the third part of a 3-part series finale. Summary THE END OF A WORLD- Kara Danvers, Clark Kent, Dru-Zod, and Ursa are transported to the final days of Krypton, where they are given a choice: save their home-world and irrevocably alter their fates or let it die and live with their inaction. On Earth, Alex Danvers, Maggie Danvers, and James Olsen stave off the remaining Kryptonians under Bertron's command. Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers/Batwoman * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Laura Benanti as Alura Zor-El/Astra In-Ze * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman * Odette Annable as Reign * Floriana Lima as Maggie Danvers * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane/Superwoman * Minka Kelly as Lois Lane * Zachary Quinto as General Dru-Zod * Lauren German as President Veronica Banks * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Sarah Shahi as Ursa * Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers * with Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl * and Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian * and David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz * and Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant Special Guest Star * Jason Momoa as Lobo Recurring Cast * James Marsters as Bertron * Emmanuelle Chriqui as Kate Kane * Rachel Nichols as Onyx * Tamzin Merchant as Lyra Strayd * Briana Venskus as Agent Susan Vasquez Trivia * Antagonists: Bertron, Reign, Dru-Zod, Ursa * Alura was last seen in City On Fire, while Astra was last seen in Under The Blood Red Sun. They appear only in the Krypton segments of the episode. * This is the series finale. * Kara is the only character to appear in all 80 episodes of the series. ** Alex appeared in 79 episodes ** J'onn appeared in 60 episodes ** James appeared in 56 episodes ** Maggie appeared in 50 episodes ** Lena appeared in 49 episodes ** Winn appeared in 47 episodes ** Lucy appeared in 42 episodes ** Clark appeared in 41 episodes ** Karen appeared in 38 episodes ** Alura appeared in 34 episodes ** Astra appeared in 32 episodes ** Cat appeared in 30 episodes ** Zod appeared in 29 episodes ** Lillian appeared in 27 episodes ** Lex appeared in 25 episodes ** Eliza appeared in 24 episodes ** Lesla appeared in 22 episodes ** Lois appeared in 19 episodes ** Ursa appeared in 13 episodes * This is the 4th season finale to feature Kara, Alex, James, Winn, J'onn, Cat, and Clark. * This is the 3rd season finale to feature Alura, Lucy, Maggie, Lena, Eliza, and Vasquez. * This is the 2nd season finale to feature Astra, Karen, Zod, Lyra,, and Lois. * Winn, Cat, and J'onn are restored to the main cast for this episode Revelations Main Character Scene Count Total scenes: * Kara- scenes * Alex- scenes * Winn- scenes * Lena- scenes * Astra- scenes * Clark- scenes * Maggie- scenes * Lucy- scenes * Karen- scenes * James- scenes * J'onn- scenes Music Gallery MV5BMTU4NTgwNTMxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzE3MTA3MTE@._V1_.jpg sylar-is-confused-324.jpg ursaconflicted.jpg Lillian_Luthor.png Gpal89grmgekep3s4ctw.jpg Category:Supergirl Episodes Category:Supergirl Season 4 Episodes Category:Arc: War of the Supermen Category:Arc: She Shall Reign Category:Alternate-reality episodes Category:Time-travel episodes Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes set on Krypton Category:Episodes set in Kandor Category:Series Finales